


Enough

by astrxd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrxd/pseuds/astrxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cross posted on my tumblr!] Life on Berk is just beginning to pick back up after Drago's defeat, and everybody has been coping with major changes. When Astrid takes a liking to a particular song (one that sparks many, many memories for Hiccup), the young chief reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

From his vantage point in the sky, Hiccup smiled to himself. This was home. These people, they were his own. 

This was _Berk._

The young chief looked towards the mighty statue of his father and tipped his head in recognition of the great chief, a silent gesture of respect and gratitude, before turning his gaze down to the rolling land below him. Soon, he had spotted his target, and he set a hand on the side his faithful Night Fury’s head.

Toothless warbled at his rider, twisting somewhat to glance at him. Hiccup, getting the message rather easily, brought his hand to rest atop the dragon’s scaled head with a pat. 

“Beat me by half a second, bud.”

Once more, the dragon cooed, and the two were a single unit diving back towards the island, with the intent to catch up with a certain Hofferson and her Deadly Nadder.

* * *

 

He found them in one of more open areas on the island, on a grassy cliff relatively close to both of their homes. 

He and Toothless landed somewhat close, but it didn’t seem as if Astrid heard them. Stormfly, on the other hand, had noticed; the Deadly Nadder turned her head towards the newcomers, but Hiccup was quick to appease the dragon with a warm greeting. After that, Stormfly and Toothless were engaged in a conversation that Hiccup could only begin to key in on. 

The Haddock approached Astrid with a bold stealth practiced and mastered over years past, but faltered when he heard _it._  

The tune that was impossible to not recognize, the song that was so deeply engraved in his memory, though he had only heard it once before. The song of his parents, the song that immediately sprung to mind whenever he thought of them as husband and wife, as a couple, as _partners._ It was impossible to not think of Stoick without thinking of Valka, and vice versa. The string of notes and words were perpetually playing in his head. He remembered seeing his mother smile, his father smile- the two smiling at _each other._ He remembered their dance, and their synchronicity with one another. He remembered Gobber’s exuberant contributions, and he definitely remembered how Toothless reacted to all of the ‘noise.’ He remembered the pure joy of that moment... 

And the warm sensation of _family._  

His father.  

He missed his father, so much. Hiccup wished for nothing more than to have the great man at his side, guiding him through this foreign path of chieftain hood. He thought of the last moment he had seen his family- complete. Whole. _United, as one._ His lip quivered as the thoughts hit him like a Thunderpede at full speed. Then began the rapid succession of “ifs” that he simply couldn’t evade, though he knew that it was pointless to wish and plead. If he had just done _this_ differently. If he had just done _that_. If he had simply just _listened..._  

The raw emotion that was so carefully hidden behind a brave face began to surface, ever so slowly, with each note that Astrid hummed. Hiccup’s chest tightened.  

Astrid was _humming it._  

He didn’t know how to react. Hiccup was left frozen in place, paralyzed by the sweet melody slipping so casually from the blonde’s lips. She seemed completely engrossed in the repainting of the wooden carving of a Deadly Nadder’s head- undoubtedly the one that was proudly displayed on the exterior of the Hofferson household. Hiccup, still awestruck, drank in the sight with a heavy expression and a heavier heart. Astrid, unaware of his presence, remained seated among the lush blades of grass, carefully sweeping a brush dipped in bright blue paint across the grain of wood with delicate precision.

Great Odin, she knew the words. How was this even possible? 

 _“My dearest one, my darling dear- your mighty words astound me_ ,” she sang, smooth and rich like the thickest of honey mead. Each syllable rolled off of her tongue with beautiful slowness. Her voice shook him at his core: mellifluous and calm, in comparison to the storm it evoked. “ _But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around--”_

It was pure coincidence that that moment was when Hiccup dropped to his knees behind the Hofferson to wrap his arms around her. He buried his head in her shoulder, holding her close and firmly. The blonde gasped in surprise, but quickly calmed down when she noticed the Night Fury in the distance. She set down the wood and the paintbrush and set her hands stop Hiccup’s. 

“Me,” she concluded, her voice gentle.  His shoulders trembled as he held her, and a broken sob ripped from his throat.  

Astrid wriggled in his grasp, slowly but surely twisting her person to properly face Hiccup. She knew the significance of that song. Valka would sing it under her breath, until Astrid finally asked about it. Since then, the Hofferson was enchanted with the sweet ballad, and found herself idly humming it to herself. She just didn’t expect Hiccup to react like this. A wave of guilt crashed over her- had she crossed a line? Was she violating something sacred? His mother hardly seemed to mind- in fact, she seemed rather _pleased._  

“Hiccup,” she whispered, her tone conveying her apologetic feelings as she ran her fingers through the Haddock’s hair. 

“You _know_ it,” he murmured into the crook of her neck. 

“Mm,” Astrid confirmed. 

“I- You.. You _know it,”_ Hiccup repeated, incredulous. It was just… shocking. To know that _she_ knew his parents’ song. He was having a rather difficult time fathoming it for a peculiar reason. 

“Yeah,” she mumbled, “I do know it.” 

“H-How do you…” 

“Your mom would sing it,” Astrid explained, now tracing shapes into his back. “It was _gorgeous._ I’m sorry, I didn’t--” 

Hiccup cut her off with a deep kiss. Astrid easily melted into it, and returned the gesture with mirrored passion. Her apology died on her tongue. 

“Don’t you dare say sorry for this,” Hiccup urged her, pressing his forehead to hers. The Hofferson lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, while her thumb rubbed away a stray tear from beneath his eye. 

“Never,” she assured him. 

That was enough for the Haddock.


End file.
